


Kiedy upuścił płonącą zapałkę

by germanpsychiatrist



Category: Boleslaw Prus "Lalka"
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, alternative ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cóż, fix it do "Lalki", takie małe coś, może rozwinie ten fandom w stronę pedalstwa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy upuścił płonącą zapałkę

Kiedy upuścił płonącą zapałkę, wiedział, że to już koniec.  
Wiedział, ale mimo wszystkich przemyśleń, które doprowadziły go do tego logicznego końca jego marnych losów, dziejów XIX – wiecznego Don Kichota, zaczął biec.  
Wybuch oczywiście go dosięgnął.  
Jednak zamiast poczuć ból rozdzieranego na kawałki ciała, poczuł, jak ktoś go łapie za rękę i ciągnie. Otworzył oczy, które instynktownie zamknął. Znajdował się nad ziemią, nad ruinami zamku, a za ramię trzymał go Julian Ochocki i krzyczał coś do niego.  
\- Co??? – nie mógł go dosłyszeć, wybuch musiał go ogłuszyć.  
\- Właź do środka!  
Rzeczywiście, młody naukowiec stał na jakby balkoniku wielkiej machiny, unoszącej się w powietrzu. O dziwo, była pomalowana na wszystkie kolory tęczy.  
Wokulski, trzymając się przyjaciela, podciągnął się w górę i wylądował w środku. Ochocki potrząsnął nim.  
\- Trzeba wstawać!  
Stanisław otworzył oczy. Leżał w łóżku, a nad nim pochylał się roznegliżowany Julian.  
\- Spóźnimy się.  
\- Ech, daj spokój, jeszcze chwilę... – Wokulski wymruczał i pociągnął go ku sobie. Ochocki dał się pocałować i przewrócić na łóżko. Chwilę leżeli tak razem. Stanisław podziwiał piękną, mimo rozespania, twarz swego kochanka.  
\- Słuchaj, co mi się śniło. – odezwał się, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk z jego twarzy. – Byłem tam, w Zasławiu, wiesz. I śniło mi się, że jednak postanowiłem się zabić, no i podpaliłem dynamit, ale mnie nie rozerwało, tylko wyrzuciło w górę, i byłeś tam ty na tęczowej maszynie latającej i …  
\- Stanisławie, musisz ograniczyć spożycie napojów wyskokowych przed snem. Rozerwało by cię od razu bez izolacji i odległości. Poza tym, jeżeli nie leżałeś na tym dynamicie, to w życiu nie doleciałbyś tak wysoko. A już prawdopodobieństwo przechwycenia cię…  
\- Oczywiście, mój wielki wynalazco. – Wokulski zamknął mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem.  
Chwilę po tym, jak oderwali się od siebie, Julian rzekł:  
-Słyszałem, że Łęcka ma zamiar wstąpić do klasztoru.  
Wokulski zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, aż Ochocki wymierzył mu lekki policzek, by się uspokoił.  
\- Mój drogi – rzekł chwile potem, ocierając łzy. – To najbardziej kuriozalna wiadomość od kilku tygodni, dziękuję za poprawienie mi humoru. Kto by pomyśli, że chciałem ukraść cnotę tak świątobliwej osobie!  
\- Na szczęście skradłeś ją mnie. Wstawaj, musimy iść do Geista. Może twój sen o maszynie latającej wreszcie się spełni, ale trochę trzeba jeszcze popracować.  
\- Wiem, mój drogi, uda nam się na pewno, razem.  
\- Nie wpadaj zbytnio w swoje romantyczne nastroje, idę do łazienki, zajmij się śniadaniem.  
\- Ej, dzisiaj twoja kolej!  
\- Kocham cię!

**Author's Note:**

> *Rzecki dies in the distance* :( cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.  
> Nie umiałam dobrze skończyć tego fika.  
> Nieważne.  
> Proszę o komentarze, które już wyżebrałam chamskim promo.:D


End file.
